Blind equalization used during the receipt of quadrature amplitude modulated (QAM) signals is described by Godard in his paper entitled "Self-Recovering Equalization and Carrier Tracking in Two-Dimensional Data Communication Systems," IEEE Transactions on Communications, vol. com-28, no. 11, November, 1980, incorporated herein by reference. The purpose of equalization is to clean up a signal to remove any effects of a channel carrying the signal. Typically, equalization can be accomplished by transmitting known training data through the channel, comparing the received signal to the known training data to determine the channel effects, and then compensating for the channel effects on later received signals. When training data is not available, an alternative approach, known as "blind" equalization, is employed. Godard's approach to blind equalization is complicated and expensive to implement, and a simpler, less expensive approach to blind equalization is needed.